Un error que me costo muy caro
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: Bella, a sus 18 años, cometio un error pensando que era lo mejor para ellos. Pero que pasaria si el destino le diera una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz


Los personajes no me pertencen, son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer,

a mi lo unico que me pertenece es la historia

**Este OS es para Enichepi, la que resulto ser mi amiga invisible. Espero que te guste…**

**

* * *

**

Este año no tenia ganas de hacer nada, estaba mas que triste recordando todo lo que viví con mi antiguo novio Jake, y como lo descubrí este mismo día, 24 de diciembre, en la cama de otra, pero no era cualquiera, era mi mejor amiga Leah, la única a la que le contaba todo que era casi una hermana para mi, pero al final, ella fue la que mas daño me hizo, además Jake tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que fue mi culpa que el buscase a otra ya que yo no le complacía en la cama, pero era un cínico.

Ahora, este 24, estaría sola en mi casa ya que mis nuevas amigas, Alice y Rosalie, a las que recién conocí cuando me mude a Londres hace ya cinco meses de Forks para no estar atormentándome con los recuerdos y mas cuando mis padres también me culpaban de que yo "supuestamente" haya roto mi relación con Jake por nada, esos puntos fue lo que me decidieron venir hacia acá y poder seguir trabajando en lo que mas me gusta, la literatura; mis amigas se irían de viaje junto a sus novios al Caribe a pasar ahí las navidades, a mi me invitaron pero como no quería ser de mal tercio, rechacé, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, quedándome en mi casa, esta casa me gustaba porque parecía que era de una época antigua y que cuando la miras es como si fueras que te transportas a esa época **(imagen de la casa en mi perfil)**, pero lo que mas me gusto de esta casa cuando la vi fue ese porche que había en el frente que me recordó cuando estaba en mi casa en Forks y me sentaba en el porche a leer día a día, ahora sentada en la sala estaba recordando porque no puedo estar un minuto sola sin hacer nada ya que me pongo a rememorar todo lo que me paso en este ultimo año.

Todavía sentía como ese muñeco de nieve que el vecino de al lado había hecho cuando recién caía la nieve, me taladraba con su miraba mi nuca, hasta de daban escalofríos, por eso cuando estaba por irme a la cocina a preparar algo para pasar las navidades cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, pero quien podría ser yo me estaba preguntando, ya que yo no conocía a nadie acá en Londres, mas a Rose, Alice y sus novios. Me estaba yendo hacia la puerta para ver quien era cuando escuche detrás de la puerta que alguien hablaba con esa voz aterciopelada que hace años que no escucho, que hizo que me pare en seco y me quede estática en mi lugar.

-Bella, Bellita, podes abrir la puerta que me muero de frio aquí afuera y te quiero abrazar y saludar después de tanto tiempo no vernos.- Me dijo Edward con una voz supuestamente lastimera. Edward fue mi amigo desde que teníamos pañales, ya que nuestras madres eran casi hermanas y por eso crecimos todos juntos; yo supe que el tenia un enamoramiento hacia mi cuando los dos teníamos 18 años, que esa fue la edad que me hice novia de Jake, yo en ese tiempo estaba súper enamorada de Jake, yo no supe como el se entero de la conversación mía y de Edward de ese día, a raíz de eso Jake me dijo que si no le decía a Edward que yo nunca me iba a enamorar de El, que me olvide completamente que iba a ser su novia, pero como tonta que era en ese tiempo, le dije a Edward que nunca me iba a enamorar de el y que mejor era si dejásemos de ser amigos, me destrozó el corazón ver como se iba con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, después de dos días, me entere por Carlisle, su padre, que se había ido a Italia a estudiar medicina y que no sabia si vendría otra vez o no. Por eso me desconcertaba mucho que este en mi puerta y quisiera hablar conmigo y más en una fecha como esta, en la que puede estar con sus familiares.

Corriendo me fui a abrirle para que entre, ya que afuera hacia un terrible frio que calería hasta nuestros huesos. Estaba mas que hermoso que como la ultima la ves que le vi (que fue hace como seis años), tenia esos mismo ojos color esmeralda que te podrías perder en ello por mucho tiempo, el cabello broncíneo que siempre estaba despeinado como si se hubiese pasado la mano por el cabello repetidamente, estaba mas alto, por lo que tuve que alzar mi vista, a pesar de que llevaba tacones y un vestido de noche, ya que supuestamente iba a salir **(vestido en mi perfil)** para poder verle, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, mas que el de Jake, estaba vestido con un traje precioso, además era cariñoso, bueno, amable, que no merecía que este con una persona como yo que la haya roto su corazón.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo.- le dije mientras le abrazada, cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, sentí una corriente eléctrica esparcirse por mi cuerpo, lo que hizo que me separara rápidamente de el y me sonrojase.

-Hola, Bella, ¿como estas?- me pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba en la sala y yo iba a preparar un café para que estemos mas cómodos y podamos conversar tranquilamente

-Bien, y vos, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?- le respondí para dar conversación, ya que en el aire se sentía un ambiente pesado, además cuando nos quedábamos en silencio, no era una silencio cómodo, mas bien incomodo que me hacia llevar cuando le dije todas esas palabras horribles hace como unos 6 años.

-He terminado mi carrera de medicina, en la universidad que estaba me dieron un trabajo acá en Londres por tres meses para hacer mi interno, y después veremos si me quedo ahí o me voy a otro lado.- me dijo con la vista perdida, yo sabia que el le encantaba medicina y que se esforzaba para ser el mejor.- y vos, como te va? ¿Cómo estas con…Jake? ¿Y Leah?- pregunto trabándose al final de la frase, parecía que le costaba todavía hablar sobre eso. Cuando escuche el nombre de Jake y el de Leah, me tense inmediatamente y un dolor agudo se instalo en mi pecho e imágenes de lo vi hace un año se instalaron en mi mente haciéndome imposible respirar y lagrimas agrupándose en mis ojos que querían salir

-Bella, Bella, que te pasa contéstame- me pidió Edward frenético al verme en ese estado, peor yo no podía hacer nada, solo ponerme a llorar por todo lo que he vivido, por la traición de ellos, por mis padres que me dieron la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba, por todo. Después sentí que Edward me atraía hacia sus brazos y me decía "_desahógate, que estando conmigo nada te pasara"_ después de esas palabras, no se lo que paso, pero llore y llore por todo lo que paso en mi vida, yo creía que era fuerte pero ante Edward me sentía como una persona muy débil que no puede vivir, me desahogue con Edward, después de un tiempo, cuando parecía que no me quedaban mas lagrimas que derramar, me separe del pecho de Edward y le miro, puede ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupado por mi repentino ataque de llanto, tenia mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar y mi nariz y mis mejillas también. Cuando pude hablar al ver la cara de Edward y decirle que estaba bien, otras palabras que no eran esas fue lo que exclame:

-Perdóname Edward, por favor, yo no quería hacer eso que hice hace muchos años, yo era ingenua en esa época, por favor perdóname…- me interrumpí al ver que Edward tenia lagrimas en sus ojos seguramente recordando esa escena que hace muchos años se llevo a cabo y acabo con el corazón roto de una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida.

-Por favor, Bella, si me quieres o me querías, no digas ni una palabra mas, ni una disculpa ni nada, solo quiero saber porque hiciste eso, quien te obligo o que, yo pensé que éramos amigos, por favor, decime.- me pidió Edward mirándome a los ojos, en donde tantas tardes me perdía mirándole cuando estábamos juntos. Por su petición, no pude hacer más que contarle porque fue lo que hice esa barbaridad hace tantos años y que fue lo que nos hizo tan infelices a los dos.

…_Flashback…_

_Yo, como todos los días, estaba sentada en el porche de mi casa leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había en mi casa, cuando de repente alzo suavemente la vista y veo a Jake, el hombre por el cual suspiro cada vez que le veo, caminando hacia mi con una de sus grandes sonrisas que te haría derretirte frente a el. Cuando estuvo en frente mío, con una voz muy dulce me dijo:_

_-Hola Bella, yo se que vos tienes algún enamoramiento hacia mi y bueno, tu a mi también me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia, pero antes tienes que hacer algo para lograrlo.- me termino de decir con un extraño brillo malicioso en sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Yo como lo ingenua que era en esa época, acepte sin pensar que las consecuencias serian tan nefastas. Él, cuando vio que yo acepte inmediatamente sin pensar, se acerco mas a mi y me conto lo que tenia que hacer para "ganarme" su amor : "__**Quiero que le dañes el corazón a Edward, quiero que le digas que nunca y por nada del mundo te vas a enamorar de el, y que seria mejor si ya no fueran mas amigos; si haces lo que te digo, serás mi novia delante de todos, te respetaran, pero si no haces lo que yo te digo, te olvidas completamente de mi y nunca mas me veras" **__me dijo la ultima parte casi amenazándome. Yo no quería hacerle eso a Edward, el era mi mejor amigo, hace poco supe que el estaba enamorado de mi, no se como Jake se entero de eso y ahora me ponía esta condición para que acepte ser novia de el. Yo estaba dudando de hacer eso, pero como era muy tonta, acepte haciendo que Jake me diera un casto beso en los labios y se fuera._

_Ya Habían pasado dos días desde mi conversación con Jake, este día vendría Edward a mi casa para enviar nuestras solicitudes para irnos a la universidad de Stanford. Yo estaba mas que nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, en el ultimo día quería echarme atrás y no hacer esto, pero después mi conciencia me día que era lo mejor, que tenia que hacer esto para que yo pueda estar con Jake y ser felices. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento, que cuando Edward se paro delante mío y me saludo con un "__**Hola, Bella**__" me dio un susto de muerte que casi hizo que me caiga, además de lo torpe que soy._

_-Edward, y te tengo que decir algo sobre lo referente de lo que me contaste la vez pasada.- dije en voz baja esperando que no me oyera, pero parece que si me oyó, ya que paro de golpe, ya que estábamos caminando, y me miro esperando que continuara. Cuando levante la vista, ya que la tenia en el piso, pude ver en sus ojos un brillo esperanzador, como si creyera que yo le pueda corresponder, que mal me sentía por lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo mejo, eso pensaba yo.- Te quería decir, que yo no estoy enamorada de vos, ni creo que me pueda alguna vez enamorar de ti, Edward, y creo que es mejor que dejásemos de ser amigos, por el bien de los dos.- puede terminar de decir, cuando lo mire de nuevo, creía que mi corazón se rompería ahí mismo por la expresión que tenia en su cara, tenia los ojos aguados, como si quisiera llorar pero se estaba reteniendo. Lo siguiente que me dijo, fue como un balde de agua fría que me tiraban encima y veía con lo que mis propios ojos había hecho:_

_-que bien, por lo menos te diste cuenta a tiempo y sobre lo de dejar de ser amigos, espero que se a tu mejor decisión. Adiós Bells.- me dijo yéndose hacia su auto mientras yo caía de rodillas sobre el pavimento llorando por el daño que le había hecho a Edward._

…_Fin Flashback…_

Cuando termine de decir eso, pude sentir mis mejillas húmedas a causa de las lagrimas que deje escapar mientras estaba relatando por todo lo que pasamos en la juventud, después me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Edward, el me estaba ayudando a desahogarme, pero acá yo no era la victima, así que como pude me separe de los brazos de Edward y me gire al mirarlo. El estaba con las mejillas también húmedas de llorar, con los ojos rojos que ocultaban es verde esmeralda que tanto amaba de El. Cuando pude encontrar mi voz, lo único que atine a decir fue:

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, yo no quería hacer eso, pero era muy ingenua en esa época.- termine de decir abrazándole, para poder aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía y también para demostrarle a El que todavía me importaba y que lo sentía

-Por favor, vamos a dejar eso para el pasado, ahora ya somos mayores, podemos salir adelante. Ahora, que te parece si empezamos todo de nuevo, hagamos de cuenta que esa etapa de nuestra vida nunca sucedió e intentemos ser felices.- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, hasta que sus cálidos labios tocaron los míos, fue un casto beso, pero con ese beso pude darme cuenta que El es muy importante en mi vida, puede ser que no lo ame ahora, pero lo quiero mucho, nunca le deje querer y puede ser que en un futuro próximo, cuando nuestros corazones estén curados, podamos amarnos sin miedos ni restricciones.

* * *

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el OS que hice… si es así, por medio de un review me lo pueden hacer saber…**

**Besitos**

**Delitah Cullen**


End file.
